Panicz/II/07
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII Wieść o awanturniczej nocy w Sołowie, rozbiegła się szybko po okolicy. Pierwsza panna Balbina Tulicka, wielce zgorszona, uderzyła jak w dzwon alarmowy. Napisała list do Worczyna do pana Turskiego, ze jego syn źle się sprawia i, że wciąga jej praktykanta w bezwstydne zabawy, że gorszy skromnego chłopca. Drugą epistołę, stokroć zjadliwszą, otrzymał Paszowski. Ale tu stara panna sparzyła się. Pan Wojciech bowiem odpisał jej, że niańką Leśniewskiego nigdy nie obiecywał być, natomiast zdumiewa go fakt, iż opieka takiej bogobojnej niewiasty wpływa na Kocia zupełnie przeciwnie, tu wymienił parę jego erotycznych awanturek, znanych w Połowicach na wsi i w Wodzewie, gdzie nie odbyło się bez rezultatów plastycznych. Senatorówna zadraśnięta w swej skromności, dała spokój Paszowskiemu, ale i do Denhoffa wysłała sążniste morały, na. które odpowiedział jednym słowem „Merci”, i położył swój podpis, wszystko to na papierze z rysunkiem przedstawiającym orszak Bachusa. Panna Balbina, wyrzekłszy „paskudźtwo”, oburzona i zła zaniechała swego apostołowania. W kilka dni potem, w jednym z najpoczytniejszych dzienników warszawskich, ukazało się sprawozdanie z zabawy w Sołowie, krótkie lecz bardzo zjadliwe. Nazwiska i miejscowość nie były wymienione, ale młodzież obywatelską skrytykowano bez litości. Wszyscy odgadli, że satyrę pisała Tulicka. Gdy Paszowski przyjechał do Worczyna zastał tam atmosferę okropną. Pan Turski lekko lecz dobitnie podkreślił swe zdumienie, co do bytności pana Wojciecha na birbantce w Sołowie, ale rozwodził się długo z oburzeniem nad postępkami jedynaka. Paszowski, skruszony wymówką, bronił jak umiał Marysia i Ryszarda, lecz to nie pomogło. Zgnębiony Turski na wszelkie argumenty broniące młodzieńców odpowiadał stale: – To nie tłumaczy takiego wybryku. Wolno Guciowi, bo on jest Korzycki i ma ustaloną opinię skończonego łobuza, może darować nawet Denhoffowi, zważywszy na jego wychowanie bardzo swobodne, zagraniczne, na wczesne opuszczenie domu rodzicielskiego i na poprzedni sposób jego życia pod wpływem hulackiej młodzieży. Ale Mariana i Perzyńskiego nic nie usprawiedliwia. Wszak to są już ludzie na odpowiedzialnych stanowiskach, obywatele-ziemianie. Na nich patrzą, oczekują po nich działań społecznych. Teraz, kiedy przeżywamy tak poważne chwile w przededniu wyborów do Dumy, kiedy cały świat zainteresowany tym co się u nas robi, polska młodzież obywatelska, organizują taką bachanalię... z wędrownymi aktorkami. To wstyd! Paszowski przekonywał, że nic znowu nie zaszło tak bardzo hańbiącego młodzieńców, że Maryś i Denhoff zachowywali się majestatycznie, ale obaj będąc młodymi łatwo ulegają zapałom. Co zaś do Marysia, Paszowski zapewnił, że nurtuje go miłość panny Korzyckiej, że żal i rozpacz mogą go pchnąć na gorsze tory. Takie zręczne obrócenie kwestii odniosło skutek. Pan Turski przeraził się, ale nie okazał tego Paszowskiemu. Na drugi dzień sam pojechał do Turowa chcąc syna wybadać. W modrzewiowym dworze przyjął go radośnie stary sługa Ksawery, lecz oznajmił, że młodego pana nie ma w domu. Pojechał do Zawiercia. Pan Turski, niemile dotknięty, spytał, czy syn jego często tam bywa, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź „codziennie”, doznał wrażenia, że wstyd i gniew spalą go chyba. Stary wiarus i oryginał rzekł ze smutkiem, dobierając ulubionych wyrazów: – Oj tak, wielmożny dziedzicu, z naszym „kasztelanem” coś się robi złego. Całkiem jest gnuśny teraz: siedzi w domu, kombinacjuje, debatuje, albo chodzi po polach bez żadnej konwersacji. Zły się zrobił, mrukliwy, po nocach nie sypia, o gospodarstwo turbacji nie ma. A teraz... – Co teraz? – podchwycił Turski, wbrew swej zasadzie nie wypytywania służby. – A teraz, od tej Warszawy, co to jeździł na bal – kaputeus! choć i od godów świątecznych fortunnie już nie było. Ale ten tyatrum do reszty panicza skonfuzjował. Oj szkoda! Ksawery podrapał się w łysinę i szepnął zgorszony: – Wszystkie, dziedzicu, determinacje przez te kobity. – Jak to? Czyżby panicz? – Boże uchowaj! dziedzic może supunuje, że nasz kasztelan tak sobie poczyna, jak pan Gustaw Korzycki? co to byle podwika już ją sobie proteguje? Nie, takiej Sodomy u nas nie dopatrzysz. Tylko, ot... nie śmiem mówić. – Proszę mówić, pozwalam. – Pewno, bo to idzie o latorośl nobilitacyjnego rodu, trzeba ratować od złych parcelacji młodego dziedzica, który... – Niech Ksawery mówi prędko i zwyczajnie bez wyrazów obcych, bo ich nie rozumie. – A dobrze, tylko nie bardzo, bo popełniam niekonkordię w swoim obowiązku; winienem subordynację panu dziedzicowi, ale i rewerencję swemu panu, żeby go nie denuncjować, to już suplikuję pana dziedzica o zachowanie mojej formalności dla siebie, proszę o dyplomację... Pan Turski wzruszył ramionami i chciał odejść, Ksawery chwycił go za rękę. – Skończę dziedzicowi o kasztelanie. Ta... ta pani z Zawiercia, to jest matrona bez żadnej klasyfikacji, ambicji i konwenansji. Ciągnie panicza do siebie, korespondencję przysyła a panicz... panicz chudnie – rzekł zniżając głos, prawie do ucha Turskiemu. Obywatel nic nie odrzekł. Poszedł do pokoju syna i tam się zamknął. Gdy po godzinie wyszedł, był blady, z widocznym wzruszeniem na twarzy. Myślał z goryczą: „Wszędzie Maryla, wszędzie ta Korzycka, fotografie, odbitki amatorskie, jej tchnienie w całym pokoju. Kocha się jak żak. A ta Ama pisze listy, które leżą poszarpane, więc tu jedynie szał, zawrót głowy. Może Paszowski ma słuszność?” Turski szedł do swego powozu, gdy Ksawery zastąpił mu drogę. – Co pan dziedzic raczy mnie dysponować in nomine kasztelana? – Niech mi Ksawery da pokój. Zresztą... powiedzcie paniczowi, że byłem i... że, bardzo jestem nim zgorszony i zmartwiony. – Oj, to będzie już inkwizycja. Ale mu to powiem, wedle rozkazu. Powróciwszy do domu, pan Turski długo rozmawiał z żoną. Irena nie mogła doczekać się wiadomości z Turowa; stangret mówił wprawdzie, że młodego pana w domu nie było, ale Ira poznała po twarzy ojca, że coś zaszło. Zjawiła się wkrótce pani Turska; pytana przez córkę rzekła smutnym głosem: – Maryś gubi się ostatecznie, ale tym niewiele zdobędzie, bo ojciec się zaciął. W Worczynie zapanowała głucha, przykra cisza. Denhoff wyjechał do Olchowa. Młody Turski codziennie przesiadywał w Zawierciu, zanurzony w erotycznych podnietach z panią Amą. Dawny stosunek ich powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą; ona była stęskniona do jego zmysłowych szaleństw, on trwał jakby w odrętwieniu myśli i uczuć, żył tylko nerwami i jak ślepy szedł tam, gdzie one go chwilowo niosły. Pani Ama znowu potrafiła go ujarzmić, używając do tej gry całego zasobu swych pseudouroków. Przestała uważać na opinię, ironizując wszelkie względy. Dawniej troskliwie dbała o pozory, gdyż zależało jej na tym, aby uśpić czujność okolicy. Teraz wszystko lekceważyła, rzucając wyzwanie światu i mężowi. Ale niedołężny Lubocki udawał, że nic nie widzi. Pani Ama była jak ozdobna bombonierka, napełniona lichym gatunkiem cukierków, poowijanych w papierki konwenansów. Pod jednym względem stosowała się do praw Likurga w Sparcie, że można kraść, byle sprytnie i żeby nikt nie złapał na gorącym uczynku. W ten sposób oszukiwała opinię, lecz tylko do czasu. Za wielu miała wspólników – jak mówił Maryś – by wreszcie prawda nie wyszła na jaw. Teraz sama rzuciła ją ludziom, dając Marysiowi głuszące jego ból zapomnienie. Robiła wszystko, by zatrzymać go przy sobie jak najdłużej. Wiedziona instynktem samozachowawczym, nie pragnęła nawet pochłaniać go inaczej jak zmysłami. Była tylko lwicą, haremową kobietą, na którą padł wybór padyszacha, ona zaś, świadoma swych obowiązków, spełnia je z wyłącznym artyzmem. Urządzenie buduaru i sypialni, światła jaskrawe lub mgliste, stroje obmyślone drobiazgowo do każdej sytuacji, wszystko miało na celu odurzenie kochanka i wzięcie go raz na zawsze pod swój wpływ. Wytrawna kokietka, umiejętnie grała na nerwach młodzieńca, jej ranne ubrania, bardzo swobodne, jej miny, sposób patrzenia, kaprysy lekkie, słodkie pieszczoty, nawet odpowiednie trunki, opanowywały Turskiego z zawrotną siłą, rzucając go w otchłań rozpusty. Trawiła go żądza namiętna, głód coraz nowych rozkoszy pożerał jego młodą, zapalną krew. Turski dławił w płomiennych uściskach wężowe ciało Amy, rzucał się na nią wściekle, gryzł w pocałunkach, przeistaczał się w zwierzę bezpamiętne, porwane wirem miłosnych pożądań. Ama znając wytworność kochanka, nawet w krańcowym bezwstydzie nie przestawała dbać o estetykę, była wyuzdaną heterą, wymagającą i nienasyconą, lecz zawsze z pewną estetyką zastosowaną do chwili. Turski widział w niej tylko samicę, jednakże odczuwając jej starania względem siebie, był wdzięczny kochance za jej przenikliwość. Lubił taką formę i półcień dyskretny, którym Ama otaczała najszaleńczą nawet lubieżność pieszczot. Zapadli oboje w odmęt drażniący, w rozgrzany do kipiątka nurt cielesnych żądz. Poniósł ich żywiołowy krzyk temperamentów.